bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Smith
Gary Smith is a student at Bullworth Academy. He is the main antagonist of Bully, and is not a part of any clique. He was voiced by Peter Vack. Character Description Gary is medium sized student, with brown hair in a bowl cut style with a part on the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Bullworth sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and black school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist, and a brown leather wristband on his right. Characteristics and Personality Gary has a very bad reputation among the other students in school. He is described by Algernon as a sociopath, and Pinky Gauthier claims that he likes to torture things. Gary admits that he suffers from ADD and believes that he is more intelligent than others. He is very open about his desire to "run the school". His background is mostly unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems". One of the townsfolk speaks poorly of Gary's mother, and Mr. Smith shares Gary's surname and complains about the state of the family. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Gary's bad behaviour and unstable personality. During the early game, Gary uses the same flailing punches fighting style of the Bullies. Except when grabbing an opponent, he can throw a straight punch to the face and has a bigger life bar. During his boss fight against Jimmy, he uses straight punches and a kick to the groin. He also pins Jimmy to the side of the scaffold to taunt him before he slams him through it. Role in story Gary and Jimmy become friends at the beginning of the game, with Gary introducing Jimmy to the school and the four cliques in the school. Gary tells Jimmy of his plan to take over the school and the two, occasionally with Pete Kowalski work together (although Gary frequently bullies Pete, and Jimmy has no desire to run Bullworth). However, Gary stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him. Gary then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Russell at the end of Chapter One. However, when Jimmy prevails, Gary disappears into the background, creating trouble for Jimmy where he can. Gary first convinces the Preppies to turn against Jimmy, claiming that Jimmy said that Tad Spencer was inbred. He appears again in Chapter 3, helping Johnny and his gang, find Algernon. Gary then again disappears into the background, but also turns the Nerds against Jimmy, telling Earnest Jones (Nerd leader) that the pair could take over the school. After Jimmy defeats the Nerds, Gary turns the Townies against him and convinces them to start an open war against the Bullworth population. Jimmy then also loses control of the four school cliques and is expelled by Dr. Crabblesnitch, who was informed by Gary that Jimmy marked the Town Hall. Whilst Jimmy is fighting the Townies, Gary becomes Head Boy at Bullworth, and manages to start a riot on the school campus, with the four cliques openly attacking each other. Jimmy, Russell and the Townies manage to take control of the school again by defeating the clique leaders. Jimmy and Gary meet once again, with Gary leading Jimmy to the school roof where a fight begins. Jimmy beats Gary, with the pair falling through the glass roof and into Crabblesnitch's office. Crabblesnitch, after being untied by Jimmy, expels Gary, who is then dragged out of the office by Jimmy. Despite being expelled, Ms. Danvers continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Crabblesnitch's office and small talk claims that he is hiding in the bell tower of the Academy. Meeting Gary Outside Missions People report spotting Gary around Bullworth even after he is expelled. The glitch appears only in the PS2 port of Bully and was presumably fixed in Bully: Scholarship Edition. After the mission The Slingshot Gary will wonder around the field, but after you hit everyone with the slingshot get out the tree as quick as you can, then run over to Gary who is sitting on the benches next to the clubhouse. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *Jimmy: Hey man, what's your problem? :Gary: ADD primarily. But also life, my parents, this school, western civilization...but, honestly, enough about me. Ah, I see you've met the dorms mascot. Ladies and gentleman I give you... "FemmeBoy", the girliest boy in school. Petey, don't you have some imaginary friends to annoy? :Petey: Why don't you just leave me alone, Gary? :Gary: Ah. Look at you. "Leave me alone Gary, I'm so self important now that I've finally hit puberty." What's your problem? I'm just being nice to the new kid as he... passes through Bullworth, on his inevitable journey to prison. *Gary: Ah, swim team. Intellectual stuff. So tell me, Petey, do you like watching the girls in their swimming costumes? Does it fuel your filthy little fantasies? :Petey: Gary, get out of the way! :Gary: Oh, Marian, show me your breast stroke again! Or wait... do you like the boys on the team? :Petey: Yeah right. :Gary: Which is it, Petey? *Gary: The thing is. If I win, you're just another punk. You win and you'll be sent away even quicker for beating up the head boy. :Jimmy: Why'd you do it, Gary? :Gary: Because I can! Because making little people like you and the morons who run this place eat out of the palm of my hand feels great! :Jimmy: But I never did anything to you. :Gary: You would have-if I'd given you the chance. Face it, I'm smarter than you. :Jimmy: Oh, congratulations. You're smarter than me. You hate everyone and everyone hates you. Genius! :Gary: The head likes me. I tied him up, turned his dumb school into a battleground, got kids expelled-unfairly, put several others into therapy, and he still likes me! :Jimmy: You're such a loser. :Gary: Well, at least my mom doesn't make her living on her back. :Jimmy: You're dead! Walking around *I'm a genius! Geniuses don't NEED medication! *I can't believe I switched my meds again! *I keep imagining myself in charge of a large empire! *I despise weak people! *Friends? Friends are for the weak! When the fire alarm goes off *I hope someone is burning. Saying goodbye *I gotta go, important people to see. See ya later. Watching a fight *It's like watching dogs mate! *Come on, kill each other! *You're both pathetic, somebody hurt someone! Attacking *I'm gonna give you something to tell your therapist! *I'm gonna enjoy this! While fighting *You're gonna hate me forever! *I'm gonna make your life a misery! *C'mon girly, fight! Chasing someone *C'mere, we're gonna torture you! Out of breath *Oh man, those medications are ruining my fitness... When hidden from *Oh, very brave, tough guy, very brave indeed. Kneed in the groin *OW! You can't do that! Knocked out *Ouch, gimme a break! Smith, Gary Smith, Gary